


Smile

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul





	Smile

“Thank you, Liara”

The Asari turned around, and gave Dr Chakwas a confused look.

“What for, Karin ?”

The doctor looked at the Mess, where Shepard talked with some crew members, laughing wholeheartedly as she threw quick, heartwarming looks in the direction of the Asari.

“I've known Shepard for almost 8 years now, and in all that time, I've never seen her so happy and smiling like she does now. She never smiled like she does now before she met you”

Liara looked at Shepard, and her face beamed with joy.

“So, thank you, Liara. Thank you for making her smile”


End file.
